1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to communication devices and messaging, and more particularly to user interface techniques for use in communicating messages to multiple recipients from mobile communication devices which operate in wireless communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, wireless communication devices which operate in wireless communication networks have capabilities which may include wireless telephony and wireless messaging. Wireless messaging may include electronic-mail (e-mail) messaging, text messaging such as short message service (SMS) messaging or multimedia messaging service (MMS) messaging, or instant messaging, messaging in chat sessions, as examples.
A user of a wireless communication device may wish to communicate messages to multiple recipients, and may not be concerned with what underlying type of messaging or technology is utilized by the device for such purpose. Different types of input fields may be provided for by the messaging application for entering in recipient addresses. For example, in a typical e-mail application, the types of input fields may include TO fields, CC (“carbon copy”) fields, and BCC (“blind carbon copy”) fields. However, allowing all of these different types of fields for messaging may overcomplicate the user interface.
What are needed are methods and apparatus to overcome these and related or similar deficiencies of the prior art. The same or similar problems may exist in other devices or messaging types.